Amaurotic
by domnotte
Summary: Sollux awakens to find himself blind as a bat in a pesky dreambubble, where he tries hard to enjoy a moment with one of his best bubble-hopping friends in the universe, Aradia. SolluxxAradia, cute 'n sweet.


I actually wrote this a while back, but I've always loved this ship in a matesprit type thing. Just a cute little dreambubble thing.

* * *

He tried to open his eyes and, in the shock of feeling nothing move at the pulsation of his facial muscles, threw his hands to his face in fear. Sollux ran his fingers along where his eyes should be and sighed deeply with something reminiscent of neither relief nor horror. He'd forgotten about his blindness upon dosing off, and in the wake of a dream bubble could only wish he would have known. At least then he could have spared himself the worry of someone seeing his unruly sight of panic. Without them, he was left with the leave of many troubles, but that didn't mean it was easy being without eyes.

Having been in these odd meniscus-layered worlds before, he knew the presence of where he was, even without his psychic abilities being as keen as they used to be. Normally it would take him longer to gain lucidity within the memories, but this time it took only the touch of his eye-sockets to send him whirling into the situation.

Slowly, he felt his way around, running his fingertips over surfaces while trying to determine their texture and eventually, where he was specifically this time. Within minutes of leaving the real world and finding himself somewhere strange, he gained a sense of habituation and realized he was in his hive, and this was sure by the unmistakable feeling of slick and sticky honey dripping along his fingers. Rubbing the liquid off on his pants, he then attempted to find what time period the memory was occurring in, and if he was alone. The buzz of his bees began to annoy him being that his hearing had become ever the more acute upon losing his sight.

"Shut up, bees. I was never your friend anyway. If it weren't for you-"

Immediately he heard what was not unlike the sound of a glob of gelatin falling from its plate and on to a clean kitchen floor. Someone had entered his bubble.

His space and his memories were to him, his alone. Preferably one coming in should at least give him some sort of warning, or fear the-well, no consequences really could be dealt considering his blindness, but even then some sort of courtesy would be nice before someone defiled his personal area.

"Who's there? Show yourself now!" raising his voice louder than usual, he took brave steps forward and grasped around for something to give him security. This time it happened to be what he thought was a ninja star long since touched. His aim wouldn't exactly end up being accurate, but it wouldn't hurt to stall an attacker-he set it back down when realizing how stupid it was to be carrying a weapon in a dream world other than the moons where he'd already died, twice. He frowned at the lack of a lisp, another inconvenience while he was able to speak with it, but was really in his opinion one of his defining features, and it felt odd without it.

The being did not answer him, and the crackling of the grass beneath its feet as it approached the hive was subtle-not threatening nor secretive. This thing wasn't there to sneak in and it didn't sound especially heavy nor bulky physically either.

"Seriously, who's there? It's not fair to pick on a blind man, you know." he felt his way to the window and leaned forward, feeling the slight wind outside run through his short hair. The sensation of cold along the insides of his eye-sockets was alarming at first and sent a shiver down his spine, but then faded into something more soothing. Again, the being did not answer, but only walked closer with tender steps. It was then that the steps disappeared and the sound of wings flapping arose.

It wasn't difficult to figure out who this was now-well, there was a fifty-fifty chance, and he was pretty positive that the more ferocious of the two wouldn't feel the need to see him.

"You don't usually come looking for me when you don't have a purpose to, Aradia." he let a sleek grin come over his face and he would have placed a hand over his face had his perception not been so bad. He also dismissed his usual duality of "AA" as he felt it less necessary with his bi-polar issues becoming seemingly less aggressive. She didn't answer him and only flew closer with an utter lack of expression that wouldn't last long.

"If that's not you, then say something so I don't look like such a moron saying so." he opened his arms and waved them about in front of him. "Don't fly into me, either."

She sat on the sill beside him quietly, so that he wouldn't notice her landing. He continued to feel about for an incoming butterfly.

"You look stupid, stop that." she chuckled softly and placed her hand on his shoulder. At her touch, his arms froze in mid-air and his smile disappeared. Embarrassment wasn't usually his strong-point, well, other than managing to throw Alternia into the Sbgrub world, which he didn't like to bring up much anymore.

He let his arms fall and bent forward at a more drastic angle, setting his head on the sill with his knees relaxed and one leg over the other.

"What are you doing?" she lifted an eyebrow out of intrigue and prodded his left temple a couple times with her index finger. Beforehand, had he still had those troublesome ghost-transcribing eyes of his, she wouldn't have been so excited to poke at his face, but now that his abilities were considerably less menacing, she didn't see a problem with it.

"I'm resting." snatching her hand in his in a game of chance given his inability to locate it, he pushed it down to the sill and began fiddling with her fingers. The minute twitching of her wings at his touch make him smile once more.

"Come on, I'll help you up here."

"No fucking way I'm sitting on the windowsill. We're smart trolls, so let's not try anything else stupid. The contradictions of the common sense we should have are for when I'm awake and when some overseeing fucking power decides its fine to make me completely and utterly miserable. How do you not understand that yet?" his voice dropped sharply in pitch and was definitely reaching his most pessimistic side of the spectrum. With or without the voices driving him from control, he wasn't much of a person to look at the good things when there were so many other things he'd done to set the world into chaos.

"Get up here." she demanded, pulling her hand away from his and patting the seat beside her. "Up."

"You can't just order me ar-" she began petting his head softly with her palm.

"Wow, you just pick things up from the future and feel the need to literalise them, don't you? I'm not a human pet, even if I'm low on the line-not like you're much higher." he turned his head to the left in an attempt to make a conversation gesture of recognition, which doesn't work very well without the eye contact, of course.

"It's fun." she scooched away and leaned her shoulder against the pane, crossing her arms putting her legs into a more defined position. "Not like you can do anything about it."

"What's that?" he reached around for her, "I'm not helpless, you know!"

"Didn't mean to touch a nerve, Sollux." she giggled lightly and waved her wrist about and away from his grabs. "Just saying, I'm at an advantage here."

"Oh yeah?" he began to pick himself up and let his fingers do the work along the sides of the sill. "I'm coming up."

"Suit yourself, knowing you, you'll fall down. You're not exactly the model of perfect balance." she taunted him further, not in a way as to be cruel, but in a goofy demeanor that she missed sharing with him when he and her weren't under the strain of world apocalypse. "I can help you if you'd like."

"Fuck off." hauling himself onto the window, he took a seat and let his legs hang over the side. "How high up are we?"

"Want to know?"

"Yes, actually."

"Ok, then." she pulled his arms towards him and rolled her eyes playfully as he purposely went limp like a kitten in a lioness' mouth.

"You're not going to fly away with me. I didn't mean it that way."

"Then you'll fall."

"No I wo-Aradia, what the fuck are you doing?" with a swish of her wings and a pounce from the hive, they were off, and Sollux was anything but calm about it. Kicking his legs back and forth hoping to hit familiar ground, he yelped, "Seriously, put me down!"

"If you want-"

"Stop loosening your grip, I didn't mean to drop me!"

She laughed loudly, re-fastened her hands with his, and slowly began descending towards the ground. "I wouldn't drop you, and you know that." They reached the stable earth and Sollux put a hand to his chest.

"D-Don't make me d-doubt that." he tried to catch his breath and sighed upon being able to breath again. "You know I trust y-Aradia?"

He felt warmth against his chest that wrapped around to his back. The kind girl had embraced him tight and was squeezing him to her. "Next time don't make me doubt that you'll keep yourself safe, ok?" she mumbled.

She began to tremble lightly, like a leaf falling from its perch in the midst of fall-it tumbles towards the damp floor and leaves nothing but memories from up on its comforting branch. Cold and alone, it cannot move towards the others having falling around them, and as it sees them die in the warm mass of color, its hope lingers only until its own death.

"P-Please don't make me doubt...Sollux?"

He didn't answer her and only ran his fingers through her long silken hair-along the tips of her wings-upon the flushed sides of her cheeks-he fiddled the fabric of her God Tier uniform between his digits and pulled back to take a gander at the wear and tear of her fingers and the quiver on her lips. A minute passed in silence before he whispered, "You feel beautiful, and sorry about the groping."

She clenched her eyes closed and struck him with another bone-crushing hug. Shaking with more intensity, she let tears slip from her eyes and buried her face in his chest. "What's happened to us, Sollux? What have we done?"

Kissing her atop the head, he held her close and whispered back to her as his own throat began to constrict and speech became difficult. "I don't know, I really don't. I can't understand what misconceptions have occurred to have this wave of intimidation flood upon all of us-over our race, our damned fucking race." with a timid hand he stroked her back in an attempt to calm her, though she only clamored with ringing cries.

"So many are dead, and Jack is still out there. What has become of the habitual attitude that we all used to have-of a race, though angry, we were fierce in whole. It's over, isn't it?"

Suddenly, the man's warmth began to drift, and Aradia looked up frightened at his disappearing figure.

"F-Fuck! I'm waking up!" Sollux reached to her and tried to take hold of her hands, and was only able to partially as he continually dissipated.

"N-No, wait!" any ounce of her usual lack-emotional self was gone at that point, and she took a stubborn step forward.

"It's not over. We'll figure this whole goddamned mess out, Aradia. You need to trust me." he accepted her in one last embrace that was misty and literally freezing as his body became transparent. He landed a swift kiss to her lips and with that, he was gone.

The bubble popped, and Aradia was left in darkness. Alone, cold, and without a sight in the distance. She felt just as blind as him at that point; amaurotic.


End file.
